


Optimus' Holoform

by homuraelric



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Transformers: Prime
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homuraelric/pseuds/homuraelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why Optimus can't have nice things.</p><p>I'm sorry I tried to write something for someone at like 2:30 in the morning.</p><p>I am really sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Optimus' Holoform

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellyfishdream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishdream/gifts).



Summary: Optimus is a different person using his holoform. Let's leave it at that. This will have a lot of OOC Optimus Prime in holoform and regular OP in robot form and his alt mode. This will be Transformers:Prime, instead of the Bayverse stories I have posted. I made a reference to FNAF with the eye colour that Optimus' holoform glitches out and happens to achieve. There will be implied smut.

Pairing: Optimus Prime/Ratchet

 

Optimus Prime knew if he had made the holoform wrong he would be acting like someone else. He still did it, and still formed the holoform. Everyone in the base knew it was somewhat of a bad idea, even Miko, who had a somewhat horrible judgement system for good ideas and bad ideas. When the human holoform appeared, that was the moment when things started to go wrong, terribly wrong. 

"Do you feel alright in the holoform Optimus?" Ratchet asks, being the medic that he is. Everyone could clearly see that there was something wrong, but Ratchet had to at least ask, being the perfectionist medic that he is. "I'm, fine." Optimus mumbled, his fingers were pinching his nose like his head was hurting. "The holoform might be getting a glitch, Optimus I told you this might be a bad idea." Ratchet sighed, walking over to the holoform.

It had surprised everyone in the base, except Ratchet, that Optimus broke out in laughter. His holoform was fading in and out of view, as if there were something wrong with it. Jack walked over to Optimus, hesitant, wondering if there was something wrong with the hologram. "Are, you, alright?" He asked, moving his hand ever so slowly to put a hand on the hologram's shoulder, not even sure if his hand would go through Optimus' holoform.

The laughing had started to skip and repeat, as if there were something seriously wrong with the holoform now. The holoform glanced over at Jack, the default blue eyes had turned to another eye colour. His eyes were now all black, except for a glowing white dot that signalled his pupils were there. Optimus' holoform's lips were moving, but only a jumbled radio could be heard from Optimus.

Jack started to back away from the holoform, looking at the alt mode of Optimus hoping that nothing was wrong with Optimus, even though he bet that there was, he wanted to keep hope that nothing was wrong. Once again Optimus opened his mouth as if he were speaking, but nothing but the radio could be heard by everyone else. Bumblebee changed into his holoform, a young boy that had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a yellow and black jacket along with some blue jeans and sneakers. 

"No one can understand you." Bumblebee broke the news, looking up at the middle aged holoform of Optimus who had short, but kind of long pitch black hair, a leather jacket, white undershirt, black jeans and boots on. If the team did not know that Optimus had chose that appearance for a holoform, they would be confused as to why he would be in the middle of their base.

Optimus turned towards Bumblebee, his white pupils staring right into the blue eyes of Bumblebee's holoform. Optimus' holoform opened his mouth to speak, but instead of the radio, there was silence, as if Optimus had stopped himself from speaking. Optimus' holoform closed their mouth, and glanced around the room, the hologram's image was reducing to static, but did not look like it was going to go anywhere anytime soon. 

Fading in and out of view, the Optimus Prime holoform stated at everything around it, expression was unreadable because of the peculiar eye colour that the holoform had taken on for some reason instead of the normal sky blue colour that the holoform of Optimus originally had. As he was looking around the base, Ratchet was sneaking behind Optimus in his holoform, telling Bumblebee silently to distract Optimus. 

Taking the hint, Bumblebee began to chat with the glitch holoform of Optimus, hoping that whatever plan Ratchet had would work. "Optimus, your holoform looks advanced, but there is something wrong. Are you sure you are alright? I mean, there could be a lot of things that have happened to your holoform, and if something bad did happen, that will be bad. I don't like to see you in pain Optimus, it hurts my spark!" Bumblebee rambled on and on, his attention was on Optimus, not on the speaking holoform of Ratchet.

Ratchet's holoform had curly, short orange coloured hair, a hair colour that makes Miko ask if he's of Irish decent, even though she knows very well that him being of Irish and Cybertronian decent is impossible. At the same time, Ratchet's holoform did have an Irish accent, and that wasn't even on purpose. He wears an army medical scrubs outfit.

Before Ratchet was able to sneak up behind Optimus, his holoform turned his attention from Bumblebee's holoform over to Ratchet's, his pupils were no longer white dots, they were tiny red rings. That frightened Ratchet, since he had thought that he had speeded the process of the 'virus' in Optimus' holoform even further, possibly putting Optimus at further risk of permanent damage. Keeping his distance, Ratchet and Bumblebee circled around the holoform of the Prime.

As soon as Agent Fowler came from the elevator and saw what was going on, he had immediately stayed out of their way, walking over to Jack who was standing near the the almost frozen alt mode of Optimus Prime, asking for a report that he usually got from Optimus. As this was going on, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus returned from their mission.

That was the moment when Ratchet knew he had to diffuse the situation fast, since Ultra Magnus before going on his mission ordered him not to experiment with the holoforms until everyone was in the base and they were fully prepared. It was a logical statement, but Ratchet couldn't stop Optimus from experimenting. Sadly, Ultra Magnus doesn't know that important fact.

The moment when Ultra Magnus saw that Optimus was using his holoform along with most of the team, he just glared down at Ratchet's holoform, his expression had a vibe of disappointment and fury. Smokescreen backed away from Ultra Magnus, glancing over at the situation every couple steps he took, because he was curious as to what could have gone wrong with the holoform of Optimus, and was wondering why all of the strange and horrible things had to happen to Optimus.

Arcee just formed her holoform, just recently updated with a face since she knew that she couldn't keep her helmet on all of the time, there had to come a time where she would have to show her holoform's face. She had chose short, styled black hair dyed blue at the tips so it wouldn't look too out of place with just blue hair. She has navy blue eyes since she didn't think it was smart to colour her eyes to be her robot form's colour, a blue with a slight bit of purple. She knew that would look strange on a holoform, so she didn't listen to what the others said and chose something that would not catch too much attention.

She walked over to Optimus' holoform, who was presently growling and snapping at Bumblebee and Ratchet's holoform, but all they heard was a scary amount of grumbling radio being spat at them, the holoform's eyes were beginning to glow, making them more frightening then they thought they could ever be. The moment when Arcee walked up to Optimus' holoform, she somehow was able to access he glitch that Optimus was experiencing and gain the eyes that Optimus had, but did not have to speak in a garbled, mangled radio that no one understood.

((I took the garbled, mangled radio idea from the character Mangle in FNAF 2, or the proper name from Toy!Foxy. Yes, I am a nerd of the FNAF fandom.))

"Optimus, it would be wise if you decided to power down the holoform for a while, maybe take a breath, a walk, do something to calm your mind. That holoform might be taking a lot of your energy, especially with your speech being replaced by radio. As humiliating as it may seem, problems like this have gotten to the best of us when programming our holoforms." She had a firm voice, and was not afraid of approaching the dangerous holoform. That was because she knew the holoform had a glitch where it had trouble forming an actual form, so she could not touch it, and at the same time there was no way for Optimus to be able to lay a finger on Arcee.

There was a brief pause before the holoform disappeared and the alt mode of Optimus left the base without a word, not even saying anything to Arcee before he left. Silence ruled over the base as the holoforms faded at the same time and Ratchet drove to follow his old friend, wanting to know what was disturbing Optimus, even though he had a feeling that Optimus would not want to talk about it straight after it all happened. Ratchet even had this sick thought that Optimus wouldn't remember what happened.

Ratchet made his way to Optimus' quarters, knowing that he would be in there and not outside, because situations like these Optimus would retreat to his quarters and read datapads of old Cybertronian history they brought with them to Earth, ones that Orion Pax used to file and take care of. When Ratchet entered the quarters, sure enough, Optimus was reading something on a datapad, not even turning his attention over to Ratchet who had just entered the room.

Ratchet cleared his vocaliser, making his presence known, but Optimus didn't even turn towards Ratchet. It was a stubborn thing to do, but since the Autobot leader knew it was Ratchet, someone who knew him before he had became a Prime, Optimus was comfortable with being, stubborn. It had made Ratchet feel trusted, but at that moment, made him feel ignored. "You can't read that datapad over and over again Orion." Ratchet laughed, only earning the attention of Optimus when Ratchet had used his former name.

"I do not go by that name anymore." Optimus deadpanned, keeping his optics glued to the datapad he was reading. Closing the door, Ratchet made his way to sit next to Optimus, looking over at him when he was firmly sitting next to the reading Optimus. "I think I can help you train your holoform." The Autobot medic spoke, not looking over at Optimus directly, but only barley glancing at Optimus.

At first, silence was the only response to the medic's obscure question until it seemed that Optimus was comfortable with an answer. "I do not think that would do anything good." Optimus deadpanned, not even looking over at the Autobot medic. "If anything bad happens then it falls onto the medic in the room and that happens to be me. This happens to be a medical topic, so I think I should order for you to test your holoform for medical purposes." It surprised Optimus when he heard Ratchet demand for him to test the holoform.

Optimus took a moment to process what he said, turned off the datapad he was reading, to finally turn his full attention over to Ratchet. "I don't think it would be wise to give that order, because I believe it would put your life in danger, which is the duty of the leader." Optimus snapped, his voice was a serious, direct and filled with hidden annoyance. Ratchet scooted over next to Optimus, placing his hand in the middle of Optimus' legs, surprising the Prime.

Optimus' optics grew small in shock, surprised by his old friend's abrupt behaviour. "What-" He asked, but was silenced by Ratchet teasing his interface panel. Turning to the medic, Optimus pushed the medic away, flustered and a bit shocked that the medic would resort to such, tactics. However, that wasn't enough to stop the medic. "I do not think that you heard me right, I need to train your holoform." Ratchet snaps, his voice wasn't all furious, there was a flirty, seducing side to his voice as well.

Turning away embarrassed from the medic, Optimus tried to scoot away, but found himself being slammed onto his own berth by the medic. Fear shot through the Prime before he began to struggle, not liking the abrupt closeness that the medic was forcing onto him. "Get ahold of yourself, this is not proper behaviour for a medic!" Optimus snaps, only making the medic chuckle. "I want to frag you senseless till you can't walk straight to be honest, this is just an excuse old friend." Ratchet admits, his optics dimmed with lust.

Staring up at the medic, Optimus' optics shrank in shock, his faceplate was now blue, Energon was rushing to his cheeks. Looking away, Optimus was only able to muster a murmur. "You, could have asked…." Optimus mumbles, earning a genuine laugh from Ratchet. "You know me Optimus, I don't do things like the others." Ratchet hums, his voice had a seducing tone to it. Before Optimus could respond to the medic, Ratchet already began to nip at Optimus' sensitive neck cables, tugging at his front windows.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I made horrible side notes to FNAF I know they sucked. //dies.
> 
>  
> 
> I need mental help but then again I was on my period and it was late at night. *HASHTAG* tmi I know.
> 
> ((I write smut better with other people so that's why I only implied it.)) I am so happy this story has 150 hits. Thank you ALL.


End file.
